Winx Club - Episode 308
Dark Sky '(A Disloyal Adversary in the Italian Version) Is the eighth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Summary Bloom has a nightmare about her not being able to become a true fairy. Her friends are making fun of her. Layla wakes Bloom up and tells her that there is nothing to worry about. Sky reassures Bloom, and tells her that his parents are going to love her. Sky departs to his castle to get ready, while the Winx get ready on their own. They all meet up and chat a bit but Sky goes and delivers the news to his father. Diaspro talks to Sky a bit, and gives him a drink as their last toast. This drink contains a love potion, so Sky can love Diaspro then Bloom. Sky makes the big announcement. Under Diaspro's spell, he tells everyone that he truly loves Diaspro. Bloom is very upset, and Stella is very angry. The Winx march up to Sky, demanding for a explanation, but Diaspro tells Sky that they are witches. Sky commands the guards to chase the Winx. The Winx run and are in the gardens. They finally get out and towards their ship. Flora is hit by fire, from a dragon. Brandon and Riven carry her back to the ship, and Brandon and Sky end their friendship. The Winx (minus Flora) fight of the guards, dragons and Sky. When their fight ends, King Radius is trapped and a dragon is going after him. Stella saves King Radius and earns her enchantix. Layla makes a comment saying that sacrificing herself allowed her to receive her enchantix, like what happened to herself. The Winx make it out safe. Major Events *Diaspro puts Sky under her command *Stella earns her Enchantix after saving her father from a dragon's attack. Debuts Enchantix Stella Characters *Bloom *Stella *Tecna *Musa *Flora *Aisha *King Erendor *Queen Samara *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Diaspro *King Radius *Countess Cassandra *Chimera Trivia *This episode is the final appearance of Stella's Winx Form *Helia doesn't appear in this episode *In this episode there was the first and final appearence of an unknown royal family. *In the Italian Version of this episode, Bloom's nightmare included Layla appearing in her Enchantix form. *Unlike the previous episodes, King Radius seems to not be under Cassandra's spell Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schmell = Baltor Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Veronica Taylor = Diaspro Quotes "''They are witches Sky, minions of Valtor." -'''Diaspro trying to get rid of the Winx "You know what Sky, you are acting like a big jerk lately" "Well heres a reminder that we are not friends anymore!" -'''Sky's and Brandon's '''arguement Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3